Wibbley Wobbley, Timey Wimey
by TheBurningNight
Summary: Ha. Ha. This is what happens when boredom takes over. Instant Messages isn't usually a Timelord thing, but God knows that The Doctor is prone to hanging around with humans, and it looks like his picked up their internet habbits. Can the internet handle The Doctor? Maybe. But when all three regenerations start to collide? That's trouble.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who. I know I do a very good job at pretending, but still, no ownership. **

**Note: There isn't really an excuse for this. **

**TheGirl#WhoWaited: Amy Pond  
TheRotmister: The Doctor (Matt Smith)  
Hello3Sweetie: River Song  
TheEnglishRoman: Rory (He doesn't get a last name, sorry)  
i/can/help: The Doctor (David Tennant)  
Parallel++Hearts: Rose  
AngryEars: The Doctor (Christopher E)  
MickeyMouse: Micky Smith  
*ASexyBeastAppears*: Capt. Jack Harkness  
My(Head): Donna Noble  
**

TheGirl#WhoWaited has signed on:

TheGirl#WhoWaited: Is anybody alive? Hu-lloo?

TheRotmister has signed on:

TheRotmister: Two heart beating? Yep, I'm alive, Pond.

Hello3Sweetie has signed on:

Hello3Sweetie: Check your gramma, Sweetie. I think you've forgotten an S.

TheRotmister: Nobody's perfect, River.

TheRotmister: Not even me, sorry to disappoint.

TheGirl#WhoWaited: Ur not disappointing any1 'THEROTMISTER'. Puh-leaze

TheEnglishRoman has signed on:

TheEnglishRoman: What does 'TheRotmister' actually mean anyway?

Hello3Sweetie: Better not ask.

TheRotmister: Well, if you really must know, it's what I called myself when I was ridding Craig of that awful extraterestrial mould in his apartment

TheGirl#WhoWaited: You asked him to call you 'TheRotmister'?

Hello3Sweetie: I'm sure the timelords are so glad that ur the only 1 left.

TheRotmister: Ni-i-ce.

i/can/help has signed on:

i/can/help: What? WHAT? Wot?

TheGirl#WhoWaited: you/need/help

Hello3Sweetie: O-oh.

TheRotmister:..

i/can/help: You're a timelord? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!?

Hello3Sweetie: You sound like a three year old.

i/can/help: Who are you?

Hello3Sweetie: U...u...u don't know who I am?

i/can/help: I might, I don't know yet. I can't really tell by just 'hello sweetie'.

i/can/help: River Song?

Hello3Sweetie: Hello sweetie.

i/can/help: I...what? You're, you're...dead!

TheEnglishRoman: Doctor, what's happening?

Hello3Sweetie: Im not dead

TheRotmister: This is not good...

i/can/help: Don't you remember the varshkanarvada?

TheEnglishRoman: I am so confused.

TheGirl#WhoWaited: Join the club

i/can/help: Come on, River, no one forgets the varshanarvada.

i/can/help: You know, count the shadows?

Parallel++Hearts has signed on:

Parallel++Hearts: Doctor?

Parallel++Hearts: Doctor!

Parallel++Hearts: DOCTOR!

TheRotmister: Yes?

i/can/help: Yes?

TheEnglishRoman: Awkward.

TheGirl#WhoWwaited: lol

Parallel++Hearts: No, i mean THE Doctor.

TheRotmister: Yes, I know. That's why I responded.

i/can/help: I know. I'm here.

TheEnglishRoman: I don't think I can handle two Doctor's.

TheGirl#WhoWaited: There can't be TWO Doctors, idiot.

AngRYEaRs has signed on:

AngRYEaRs: I THINK U NEED A DOCTOR

MickeyMouse has signed on:

MickeyMouse: Yeah, cause everyone needs a Doctor.

MickeyMouse: Don't they, Rose?

TheEnglishRoman: Hey! That was mean, Miss 'TheGirl#WhoWaited.'

TheEnglishRoman: I bet you didn't wait as long as ME!

Parallel++Hearts: Mickey! U gotta help me find the Doctor!

TheGirl#WhoWaited: Hey Rorey?

TheGirl#WhoWaited:SHUT UP

MickeyMouse: Yeah, it's always about the Doctor.

TheEnglishRoman: Sorry, Amy.

i/can/help: I AM the Doctor.

TheRotmister: No, I'm the Doctor!

TheRotmister: And the Rotmister:D

AngRYEaRs: I AM THE ONLY DOCTOR

i/can/help: Right.

TheRotmister: lol

TheEnglishRoman: Still really, really confused.

*ASexyBeastAppears* has signed on:

*ASexyBeastAppears*: Wait, wait, wait.

*ASexyBeastAppears*: Which one of u drives the TARDIS?

i/can/help: I do.

TheRotmister: Me, of course.

AngRYEaRs: THE TARDIS IS MINE, YO STUPID APES

TheEnglishRoman: What the hell is going on?

i/can/help: Why do you want to know who drives the TARDIS?

*ASexyBeastAppears*: 'Coz I thought that person wld b the Doctor

*ASexyBeastAppears*: Obviously I was mistaken

*ASexyBeastAppears*: Regneration!

i/can/help: What?

i/can/help: WHAT?

i/can/help: Wot?

TheRotmister: Hang on...

TheRotmister: You're Jack, Captain Jack.

TheRotmister: FML.

AngRYEarS: JACK? CAPTAIN JACK?

AngRYEarS: DO U WANT A BANANA?

*ASexyBeastAppears*: No.

*ASexyBeastAppears*: Thank you.

i/can/help: Jack, hello. Don't you have some aliens to imprison or something.

i/can/help: You know, since you're torchwood now.

TheEnglishRoman: I hope that banana statment wasn't a euphanism.

TheGirl#WhoWaited: Ew.

TheGirl#WhoWaited: Sicko.

*ASexyBeastAppears*: Wait, which Doctor am I talking too?

Parallel++Hearts: Jack!

*ASexyBeastAppears*: Shut up whore.

*ASexyBeastAppears*: Which Doctor am I talking too?

i/can/help: JACK, DON"T CALL ROSE A WHORE.

MickyMouse: Why not? She is one.

TheEnglishRoman: Jeez, I just had to check.

TheRotmister: I'm not really sure who your talking to, Jack.

Parallel++Hearts: SHUT UP, MISTER NICKY-FROM-THE-SHOP!

Parallel++Hearts: Doctor, i'm not a whore, am I?

Parallel++Hearts: AM I?

TheGirl#WhoWaited: Sure.

*ASexyBeastAppears*: The first one, No! The second one! The third! URG! I don't know.

*ASexyBeastAppears*: Ok, Doctor(s). State your favourite item and your travelling compagnion.

TheRotmister: HEY! Just remember your maried to me.

i/can/help: Besides the TARDIS? My sonic screwdriver.

i/can/help: And for the compain thing...

i/can/help: Depends.

TheRotmister: Bowtie/ Fez and Amelia Pond.

TheRotmister: :)

AngRYEarS: ME LEATHER JACKET

AnGRYEarS: ME ROSE TYLER

i/can/help: That is excellent grammar.

MickyMouse: Of course, EVERYONE PREFERS ROSE.

MickyMouse: EVEN THE BLOODY EX-PRIME MINISTER.

MickyMouse: EVEN THE BLOODY EMPEROR BROKEN DALEK

MickyMouse: NO ONE EVER PREFERS MICKY!

TheEnglishRoman: Woah.

TheGirl#WhoWaited; He's worse than u

Parallel++Hearts: Just one touch babey and all the boys are a-commin

i/can/help: I don't really think that's what happened with the Dalek.

TheEnglishRoman: Hey! I was enganged to you- and you kissed him! I had a right to be upset.

TheRotmister: Just one touch babey and all the girls are a-commin.

Hello3Ssweetie: Your an idiot. It took TWO regenerations and a couple of thousand years for me to marry you and half the time I was adoing time for

killing you.

TheGirl#WhoWaited: Ur still going on about that? Stupid face, stop being so PETTY

Parallel++Hearts: Then what did happen, DOCTOR?

i/can/help: All the DALEK needed was a human touch to wake him up. You provided that.

MickyMouse: Yeah, because she's EASY!

TheEnglishRoman: I'm not being petty! Sometimes it's hard being second best all the time.

TheRotmister: You do know I could have married Marylin Monroe, right? But I didn't, I married you, so DEAL WITH IT.

i/can/help: I'VE GOT IT!

Parallel++Hearts: Got what? Herpes?

Parallel++Hearts: JUST CAUSE UR STILL A VIRGIN

Helo3Sweetie: Oh, darling. U say the sweetest things.

TheGirl#WhoWaited: Oh stupid face, you'll never be second best, you idiot.

My(Head) has signed on:

My(head): Wha...whats going on?

MickyMouse: Yeh, only cause you gave it to him, Rose.

TheRotmister: At least I didn't kill you.

TheRotmister: In a different time stream...

TheEnglishRoman: You've never been second best for me, Amy.

i/can/help: The anwser! I've got the anwser!

My(Head): What answer? What the hell is going on!

Parallel++Hearts: Jelous 'coz i didn't put out 4 u.

Hello3Sweeties: Excuse me! I created a time paradox for u! U should be happy!

TheGirl#WhoWaited: I know ;P

MickyMouse: Oh yeah? Well maybe you should stop eating so many chips!

i/can/help: To why there are two doctors! Oh my, am I a genius.

TheEnglishRoman: :D

AngRYEarS: THERE IS ONLY ONE DOCTOR

Parallel++Hearts: ! Chips!

Parallel++Hearts has signed off

My(Head): Doctor? Doctor Who? What the bloody hell are you talking about

i/can/help: Hang on...

i/can/help: You, my(Head), what's your name?

TheRotmister: Of course, The Doctor is one of a kind, no other man like him, of course that does not stop three seperate Doctor's conferging on on times stream due to the magnetic heart of the TARDIS and supreme circumstance in which we passed the exact same spot in time and in unision.

i/can/help: I am brilliant.

TheEnglishRoman: Hang on, so there are three doctors?

MickyMouse: MICKY WILL ALWAYS WIN!

AngRYEars: NO! THERE IS ONLY ONE DOCTOR

My(Head): I'm not telling you my name!

My(Head): Creep.

TheGirl#WhoWaited: All i heard was blah, blah, blah, blah, TIMELORD CRAP, blah, blah, blah

TheEnglishRoman: Don't you ever listen?

i/can/help::*(

MickyMouse: Rose is a fat bitch! HAHAHAHA!

AngRYEarS: Take that back, cow! I WILL KILL YO MAMMA.

TheGirl#WhoWaited: Just tell me what's going on. I don't really care about your wounded ego.

My(Head): What's 'appening? Somebody tell me!

TheRotmister: I DID tell you and you SASSED me. It's not my fault you don't listen.

MickyMouse: NOO! MY NANNA IS ALREADY DEAD, LEAVE MY MAMMA OUT OF IT!

i/can/help: Nothing's happening. Everything is fine! *Bad poker face*

TheGirl#WhoWaited: EXplAIN IT IN ENGLISH, SPACE BOY.

AngRYEarS: Yo mamma's so fat I ain't even slept with her yet

AngRYEarS: Your nanna, well, that's a different storey.

My(Head): Oi! You (i/can/help) tell me what's going on or I will SCREAM THIS PLACE DOWN.


End file.
